Lost
by Koayyy
Summary: Ryuuenji Tasuku was kicked out of the Buddy Police, but he also lost something else that was equally important to him. (Note: I wrote a part of episode 34 in my own perspective and imagination.)


Lost.

'Ryuuenji Tasuku is now retired from the Buddy Police, this decision is final with no take backs.' Both Tasuku and Takihara heard from their communicators.

"But sir. That's going too far..." Takihara said out loud. Tasuku was frozen in place. He couldn't believe what he just heard, but reality is reality, and you have no choice but to go with it.

Jack was flying, well, more like gliding, beside Tasuku. He was looking at him. You could see it inside his eyes that he was concerned. The Buddy Police was almost Tasuku's everything, besides himself.

* * *

><p><span>Gao's POV<span>

Tasuku-senpai looked down the whole time while we were inside the Buddy Police Van. I had noticed, but I didn't know when to voice out my concern. Until now...

Everyone was off the van now. Tasuku-senpai was standing beside the other Buddy Police guy. What was his name again? Takihara? I think so. Anyway, we said our thanks to him for driving us back. Now that I got a closer look, Tasuku-senpai looked even worse than I had expected.

When they were done speaking, I immediately knew it was my only chance. "Tasuku-senpai, what's wrong?" He finally looked up. Tasuku-senpai looked like he was slightly surprised at my sudden question. Great going, me. He looked like he was going to say something until Takihara cut in. "Tasuku's a bit tired from all the Buddy Police work. He should be fine after some rest." Even though I knew myself that that wasn't the case, I decided to go with it. Since they looked like they were in a rush.

They started to walk towards the van. I didn't know what to say, so I kept quiet. Even though they were a distance away, I could hear what they say. "You ready?" "Yeah..." I wonder what that was about. I have to get my core deck case checked by the Buddy Police in a few days, I guess I'll ask him then.

They got in the van, and after a few seconds, it took off. The van turned into a small dot in the distance and vanished from my sight. Everyone else started walking back. "Hey Gao, you alright?" Baku gave me a nudge to my hip, and Kuguru poked her head from beside Baku. Both of them stared at me, I noticed they looked worried.

"I'm fine. Just... thinking about stuff." I can't let them get involved with my thoughts! "If you say so..." And with that, they started to walk the same direction the others did. I turned back and stared at where the van previously was. I hope Tasuku-senpai's going to be alright... with that final thought, I followed the others.

* * *

><p><span>Tasuku's POV<span>

It took us a few minutes to reach the Buddy Police's Headquarters, but to me it felt like hours. The whole time in the van, I was gathering my thoughts. While trying to calm down. Jack had given me advice, which helped a lot. But I just couldn't get my mind off of what they said...

"_Ryuuenji Tasuku. If you unleash Future Force without our permission again, I won't guarantee you'll come out safely..."_

So he meant that I would lose my job... but... I just can't push this bad feeling aside...

* * *

><p>Takihara kept his hand on my shoulder as he walked me into the Buddy Police Headquarters. The whole journey was silent until we were inside the elevators.<p>

"Tasuku... I'm... sorry that you'll lose your job here..." Takihara was beside me while we were inside the elevator. What is he apologizing about... it was all my own fault... "You don't have to. It was my all my fault, in the end." "It wasn't your fault!" He suddenly shouted. His movements were quick as he was suddenly in front of me. He gripped both of my shoulders tightly. I finally dared to look at his face. "It wasn't your fault, do you hear me, Ryuuenji Tasuku! If I was in your position at that time, I would have done the very same thing! The situations were too critical and lacked time to ask them for permission anyway!" Takihara's eyes looked angry and worried at the same time.

I froze in place for the second time today. I... didn't know what to say. What Takihara said was true, but I just can't stop blaming myself. _Tasuku. Calm your mind down, you need to think clearly. _Came Jack's advice. After a while, Takihara lifted his hands off my shoulders and pulled back. "Sorry, Tasuku. I got a bit... angry." I blinked a few times as I stared at him. "It's alright. What you said was true. If I didn't use Future Force at those times, thousands of lives would have been lost." I said to myself. It was silent until I spoke again. "Thanks. For what you said, I mean." Takihara sighed, walked over beside me and put his hand on my shoulder again. "Don't worry, whatever happens, know that me and Stella will help and support you. As friends."

I smiled. Takihara was right. We were friends, even if we wouldn't see each other as much as the past anymore. As the elevator came close to our destination, I took a deep breath, and exhaled.

Once the elevators opened, we stepped out. Takihara took his hand off my shoulder. He walked towards Stella and stood beside her, a few meters away from those investigators. I walked towards them, and stood in front of the two investigators.

"So, Ryuuenji Tasuku. You are now retired from the Buddy Police, we will take your badge." The black haired one spoke. Now that I thought about it, I never really got their names. He put his hand out, waiting for me. I took off my Buddy Police Badge and left it in his hand. He handed it to the other guy. I thought we were finished, but... I was wrong...

"As for a proper punishment, we will take your Buddy Rare Card too." My... Buddy Rare Card!? Jack!? No-... no way... I'm... going to lose him...? My only family...? _Tasuku. It's going to be alright. I protected you all those years, you will have to take care of yourself from now on. _Jack responded. I hated the fact that I can't see Jack moving for the last time.

"You can't do that! His Buddy chose him! You have no right to take his Buddy away from him!" I heard Takihara shout. I saw him at the corner of my eye. He had took a step forward. "One more that kind of line from you, and I'll really make you a traffic police!" Was the investigator's reply. After that, I slowly took out Jack's card. This is going to be the last time I'll ever see him again... I wish I could just stop time right here, so I won't lost him. "Takihara-san, it's fine. Don't worry about me." I replied, I heard him mutter my name under his breath.

"Hurry up." I'm sorry... Jack. If we're never going to see each other again, I just want to let you know that... I'll cherish all the time we spent. Buddyfighting, playing, and flying above the clouds. I won't ever forget them. Just know that, I love you, Jack. And we'll still be a family together, even if we're separated.

With that last thought, I slowly handed Jack over. He took it, and also handed it to the other investigator. "Today will be your last day here, so make good use of your time while you can." The investigator that had both my badge and Jack's card said, I saw him smirk. They walked towards the elevator, and exited the floor.

Takihara and Stella immediately rushed towards me as soon as the two investigators disappeared. They stared at me as I had my bangs covering my eyes and my head lowered. I just noticed my hands were clutching into fists very tightly. Even though I couldn't see Takihara and Stella right now, I can feel that they were very worried about me.

"Tasuku...?" Stella spoke first. I let my hands release from gripping. I gripped so hard that I could feel the fingernail marks on my skin. I slowly calmed myself down and looked up after a little while. All I could see was concern in their eyes. I must have worried them, and I promised myself to not do that again...

"I'm okay... you guys don't need to worry..." My own voice sounded tired. "But... can you guys leave me be... for today?" I saw Commander I nod at the corner of my eye. Takihara and Stella looked at each other for while before turning towards me. "Alright. But promise us you won't do anything rash." Takihara replied. I gave them my thanks and apologies, then stepped onto the outer area of the main room.

The sky looked beautiful as it set. The sky was painted with shades of blue, purple and orange. The world looked so peaceful... but I know for a fact that these days are only a halcyon. Soon, everything will change. But that wasn't too important right now. I... lost Jack. My only family. I guess... history repeats itself, huh? Once again...

**I'm alone.**

* * *

><p>OMAKE (Note:this is even worse then the whole thing.)<p>

"So, Ryuuenji Tasuku. You are now retired from the Buddy Police, we will take your badge." The black haired one spoke. Now that I thought about it, I never really got their names. He put his hand out, waiting for me. I took off my Buddy Police Badge and left it in his hand. He handed it to the other guy. I thought we were done, but I was wrong...

"And as for proper punishment, we'll take your Buddy Rare too." My-... Buddy Rare... Jack... I-I... don't want to hand him over, but I have no choice... _Tasuku. It's going to be alright. I protected you all those years, you will have to take care of yourself from now on. _Jack responded. I hated the fact that I can't see Jack moving for the last time.

"You can't do that! His Buddy chose him! You have no right to take his Buddy away from him!" I heard Takihara shout. I saw him at the corner of my eye. He had took a step forward. "One more that kind of line from you, and I'll really make you a traffic police!" Was the investigator's reply. After that, I slowly took out Jack's card. This is going to be the last time I'll ever see him again... I wish I could just stop time right here, so I won't lost him. "Takihara-san, it's fine. Don't worry about me." I replied, I heard him mutter my name under his breath.

"Hurry up." I'm sorry... Jack. If we're never going to see each other again, I just want to let you know that... I'll cherish all the time we spent. Buddyfighting, playing, and flying above the clouds. I won't ever forget them. Just know that, I love you, Jack. And we'll still be a family together, even if we're separated.

With that last thought, I slowly handed Jack over. He took it, and something unexpected happened right in front of my eyes.

A tearing sound was heard. I dared to look up, and... no... way... Jack's... Jack's card was torn into half. Gasps were heard from everyone near me. "Don't worry, it was a direct order from the higher ups." I... had asked a question that time...

"_Hey, Jack. May I ask something?" I was sitting on the couch in the living room of my apartment after a day of Buddy Police work, I thinking about things until I had came across a question. "What is it?" Came Jack's reply. Jack was in his mini-form and I was hugging him like a plushie. "What happens to the monster... if their Buddy Rare card is destroyed...?" We were silent for a while. "Honestly, this hasn't happened before, but I'm guessing the monster will either be stuck in that space for eternity, sent back to their original worlds, or... lose their life."_

If... there was a chance that Jack was sent back to his original world, he would find a way to appear and come to me again... right? He... he can't be... no...

By instinct, my hands hugged myself. My whole body was shaking. "Tasuku! Are you alright...?" That was... Takihara. Were those two investigators gone...? I couldn't dare to look back up. I was trying to calm myself down until 4 warm arms wrapped themselves around me. Most likely Takihara and Stella. I couldn't hold back my slowly falling tears. I... I was alone, again. I really hope Jack comes back... if he doesn't... I don't know what I would do...


End file.
